


From Your Dreams

by KillerKissed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Blood, Dracula Gabriel, Dracula Gabriel Reyes, F/M, Female Reader, Slow Burn, Smut, Thriller, Van Helsing McCree, Werewolf, at some point there will be, helsing, supernatual - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: Two mysterious men lead your life into unknown circumstances.





	1. Chapter 1

“I love you.”

It was a whisper against your ear in the dark. You thought you were dreaming again. It was so quiet and so soft that it didn’t seem real. You heard it almost every time you woke up in the middle of the night. You seriously thought you were just hallucinating as you regained consciousness. It has to be some sort of weird subconscious trick.

It was not.

You would not find that out though for another few days. You continued life as you always had. You picked yourself up in the morning, got dressed, went to work, came home, and went to bed. Your cycle was very predictable. You were just a face within the crowd. You were an average good person.

You woke up again in the middle of the night to the kiss of sweet nothings being whispering into your ear. You got up from your small bed and went to the window of the house your father had left you in the will. You looked out over the barely lit world from the waning moon to see the shadows of the woods. It was quiet and beautiful. You felt as if the beams of mother moon could just wrap around you and sweep you back to sleep. You turned on your heel and looked at your bedroom, the darkness casting sinister shapes across the wooden interior. You went back to your warm blankets and snuggled into the feathery mattress below to push away any sort of fearful thoughts. A sigh escaped your parted lips as slumber began to tug on your brain like an instrument. It was only in that moment as the sleepy symphony was at a close when you felt feather-like touches caressing your face. The touch was cool but felt so familiar as if it was home. It was gently with you and caressed your throat. A gently press against your chapped lips felt like a kiss. You heard it once more.

“I love you, my forever love.”

You awoke with a start to see the sun beaming in. By the way, it shined, there was very little left to morning. You tossed the blankets off and padded over to the vanity left by your mother and touched your face. You looked a tad pale but nothing else was off. Your fingers skimmed your lips to try to feel what you had felt before. What had that been?

You tossed the bedroom door open which led to the hallways of your childhood home. It was the first week that all your family had left since the funerals. You gently padded down the stairs to the front door and touched the knob as if to open it. It was like you were waiting for someone.

“Miss? Are you feeling okay?” The soft voice was behind you.

You turned to see your family’s faithful maid and nodded politely before excusing yourself to return to your bedroom. You shook your head and closed the door behind you as you took a few moments to gather yourself. How odd. Unusual could even be used to describe your situation. You went to your closet and picked out a work dress for the day. Even though you had been left a substantial amount, you would not quit your job. It was a very hard job to get even if you had been in a modern thinking town.

“Hello, hello!” You announced yourself, slipping into the bookshop and down the many aisles to the back. You heard a grunt from your superior and assumed your boss was too busy to be concerned with you. You set yourself to work because it pays well and ends at five o’clock. You busted yourself with organizing the shelves. It had been a mess when you first started here, the owner clearly not caring how anything looked. You had started very slowly to order thing. You started out with the spiritual books first. You learned many things as you started and finished that project. After that, it was educational books. Again, you studied through some of them to pass time. You learned a great many things. You skipped over fiction because it seemed too childish for you. There was no time for a far-off prince and dangerous quests. You simply cleaned the section up the best you can and moved on to the next challenge. You were on non-fiction now. Some of it seemed utterly drab. Most of the books caused you no pause. You sat in the floor, surrounded by boxes of books when you heard the ring of the entrance bell to signal a customer.

“I’m in the back if you have any questions!” You hollered as you heard your boss shut his office door. You heard the sound of heavy boots and an accented greeting before going back to business with your skirts pooled around your body. You were shifting through books when a soft touch had you almost coming out of your skin. You looked up to see a stranger, one with soft brown eyes that stared down at you from beneath a black cowboy hat. You stood up next to the caramel-skinned gentlemen with dark brown hair to match a goatee. “Can I help ya?”

“I hope so, darlin’.” He said, thick as molasses accent that rested heavy on your ears. “I’m lookin’ for a book that’s about the local history.”

“You’re in the right area actually. Hold on.” You started digging through the books in the box and pulled on three books. “Anything you needing to know in particular?”

He shook his head and took the books from you as you stood back. You nodded and wiped your hands on your apron. You hadn’t got to cleaning the dust off of those yet. “Are you wanting to buy or rent?”

“Rent. I don’t need ‘em for long.”

You motioned for him to follow you and made your way to the front of the store. “Not to be presumptuous but where are you from?”

“That’s one helluva story. I’m afraid you may not have the time to hear a story like that.”

You laughed a little and started filing out a customer card for him. “You’ll have out the rest of the information here.” You pushed the card, ink well, and pen towards him.

“Anything for ya.” The stranger began to scribble the information.”You lived around here all your life?”

“That’s correct. I’ve recently moved back after getting out of college.” You took the card from him and read over the information.”Thank you for your business, Mr. McCree.”

“No, thank you.” He said, pulling some change from his wallet and putting it in the donation jar. “I hope to see you again.”

“You should in a week or you’ll be fined.” You gave him a smile and watched him walk out, before returning to your duties. The rest of the day passed quickly with customers in and out. You knocked on your boss’s door before you left at five. “Good night, Mr. Helsing.”

“Good night, dear.” He murmured from behind his office door. You left after that, quickly locking up the front door so no one would walk in on Mr. Helsing without his knowledge. The streets were almost eerie but you paid no mind as the season made the days shorter. You quickly made your way home. A chilled ran up your spine as you passed alleys, feeling like eyes were to devour you in any moment. You clutched your belongs and scurried faster. Like a mouse in the sewers, you turned familiar corners to get to your home. Upon passing an alleyway, you heard the scuttle of what sounded like a fight. You briefly looked to see a few men against one. The solo man caught your gaze for only a moment. It felt like you knew him. You almost stopped before a very strong voice in your head said to go straight to bed. You obeyed this single command.

You went home. You told the maid you had no desire to eat and went to your room. You heard her murmur about something before you shut the door. You dropped everything and went to bed, not even changing your clothes.

It was another dream-filled night. It was like a thousand hands gripped your body. You had never known such a feeling. What was this? You tried to struggle which caused the feeling to disappear. Once you would relax again, it would retune to touching. You felt lips against yours. Sweet nothings once again in your ear. You tossed and turned in your sleep. You felt more hands roaming your body as if they knew you. They pulled sounds from your throat that you had never known. It left you wanting more. You knew not of the things that occurred to you under dream-filled conscious. You woke up in your bed, sunlight again pouring into your bedroom. You sat up in your bed and touched your body, feeling no fabric against your figure. You wrapped your arms around your body and shivered. Memories filled your thoughts and you arose from your bed to stand in front of the mirror once more. You were naked. Soft bruises covered your skin. You looked at your neck to see a lover’s bite complete with teeth marks. You covered your mouth in shock and looked to the floor. This was no longer just a dream.

“Miss?” Your maid asked, knocking on the door.

Your voice did not want to come to you. You gently slapped your cheeks and took a shaky breath. “I am awake, Holly. Can you please get the bathroom ready? I wish to partake before I leave for the day.”

“Of course, but there is something I must tell you before you go to work.”

You faced the door now, back to the window in your room. “What is it? Has something happened?”

“Five men were found killed last night. It’s on route to work. I’d like to call a carriage for you from now on.”

“Five?” You gasped, remembered the alleyway.

“Yes, it seemed to be animal in killing but there are no animals near here. It must have been a madman. Do not worry, Miss. You will always be taken care of.”


	2. Chapter 2

The breakfast table was full of delectable little treats. The coffee steamed from the cup it was in. The house was cozy and warm. It was a stark contrast to how you felt inside. You finished gathering your wits and got ready for the day before being forced to sit at the table to eat. Your maid Holly, was having none of the fact that you desired no food.

“You did not eat last night, Miss! You must keep up your energy. Especially since you wish to keep your working at the bookstore.”

You watched Holly scamper around the kitchen. You felt like there was a rock inside your stomach from the thought of those poor men being slaughtered. “Can we speak more of the incident with the men?”

“It makes me queasy, Miss.” She wiped her rough hands on her apron and turned to look at you, brushing dirty blonde locks behind her ear. “They said it was a gruesome sight. It’s all anyone can talk about when I gathered the milk and morning paper. It will probably be in the paper tomorrow come to think of it. It worries me.” Holly sat at the table and grabbed your hands. “Please let me call the carriage for you.”

“If it will make you worry less.” You squeezed her hands and smiled. “Do you think anyone could have done anything? What if one person could have changed it?”

She patted your hands and let go, grabbing a small plate to gather some of the food. “Then the headline would read six dead. Please don’t worry yourself over it. They will catch the killer and our sleepy sanctuary will return to normal.”

You started to pick at your own food. The fork scratched across the plate gently. Under Holly’s watchful gaze, you tried to please her by making an effort of eating. Last night weighed heavy though and you gave up after finishing a very small course. “You can call for the carriage once you’re done, Holly. I’ll take care of the plates.”

“You eat like a bird anymore.” She commented, watching you take your dirty dishes to the kitchen. You felt her eyes on your back until the door closed behind you. You shook yourself and looked towards the window. The life of busy people flew by as everyone went from to and fro. You went to the glass and touched it gently with your fingers to feel the chill of early autumn licked at the window. You sighed as you saw couples walking together. That would be nice, you thought. It seemed very active outside but it must be everyone curious to see the macabre scene just a few streets away. A figure caught your eye in the distance. It seemed to be a man that was tall and strong built. He was standing between the houses that were across the street from you. You stared for a while, feeling like he was looking directly into your soul. You can see from here how his skin was a beautiful brown color with contrasted against such dark clothing. There was nothing showy about him since there was not decoration or accessories to the outfit. You could just barely make out some curly hair on top that was cut short on the sides. The rest of it seemed to be a blur. You rubbed your eyes a little bit thinking that your eyesight shouldn’t be this poor just because the man was across the street.

You looked again to feel like he was standing directly in front of your window. Your heart leaped in your chest. His face was handsome. No, he was beautiful. There was something unearthly about him though. You could feel it in the cold stare of the brown eyes that became unblinking. You touched the window again and watched frost cover the glass. You never left his gaze. Those eyes seemed to slowly bleed into a red gaze. You could feel every muscle in your body tense. The feeling that washed over you must be shared with prey animals. It was like being in an accident and not able to move.

The kitchen door smacked against the wall behind it as Holly came it. You looked to her immediately and blinked, feeling your eyes dry from staring so long.

“Have you gone deaf, Miss? I’ve been calling you for a while now. Have you been staring out the window this whole time?”

You stammered and moved away from the glass, double checking it for frost that no longer existed. “I-I-I don’t know. I’m sorry,” you laughed at yourself, “I’ve gone a little daft today. It must be the moon. What did you need?”

“The carriage is here.”

“So quickly?”

Holly gave you a look of bewilderment. “It’s been about 15 minutes, Miss. You’re going to be late for work if you keep this up.”

You shuddered and squished your cheeks. “I’m absolutely around the bin, Holly. Sorry about all this.” You ran past before grabbing your jacket from the coat rack. “I’ll be back for supper.”

“You better eat tonight, Miss!” She yelled after you.

You ran to the carriage and slipped in quickly, telling the driver to make haste. Your back made contact with the seat as your ride took off. You took a deep breath and checked over your dress, making sure everything looked proper before finally relaxing. Everything seemed to tense. You scooted over to the window that would face the crime scene. The houses rolled by before you saw the alleyway in the distance. Police officers were all over the area, making sure no one that shouldn’t be in there got through. You saw the caution signs out. You couldn’t see anything in the exact alleyway itself but something in your stomach told you what it probably looked like. You leaned back in your seat and sighed, looking at your hands and realizing you left your gloves at him. Your fingers were cold to touch. You cursed yourself before feeling the carriage jerk forward.

You peeled to see you were already in front of your workplace. You reached into your purse pocket and paid the driver after you got out. You hurried to the store door and slipped inside. The bell jingled on the entrance. You heard voices and looked around to see all the lights on in Mr. Helsing’s office. You shrugged your shoulders and removed your jacket to lay it on the stool behind the counter. After your hectic morning, you felt like organizing the shelves might be too much for you. You decided to go through the cards labeled “Books Borrowed” and start making phone calls to remind people their books were almost due back. This shop was an odd little business. It was half a library, half a bookstore, and Mr. Helsing’s office which went into the back of the building seemed to be an antique store. You didn’t go back there very often. There was no reason too. You honestly had no idea about the history of items anyway so you wouldn’t be too much help.

You had landed this job when you came back to live here. It had been a stroke of luck to see a hiring sign in the door that would allow woman. Mr. Helsing was a slightly reclusive kind of man but he saw equal opportunities in everyone. He liked your help anyway. You believe you even made him smile once. That was sure to break the muscles in his face if he did that very often.

You fingered skimmed the dial on the candlestick telephone as you were almost at the end of the list. It was static filled in your ear as you hadn’t pressed the numbers yet. A noise startled you, causing you to look around. It sounded almost like a voice. It was so hushed. You pressed the phone closer to your ear.

“Love…”

You squinted your eyes around and pulled the microphone piece closer to your mouth. “Hello?”

“I love you.”

You dropped the phone and scooted back from the desk, just letting the phone sit on the desk. You felt your heart in your throat.

You heard the office door open and saw the man from the other day, Mr. McCree walks out. A woman was behind him with ghost white hair. She didn’t even look up to see you. The woman just walked right out with Mr. McCree behind her. He did stop at your desk.

“Ya doin’ okay? Look a lil pale.” He asked, concern on his face.

You nodded quickly and hung the phone up. “Yes, I’m sorry. It was just a joke call. Thank you!”

The woman called for him from outside. He looked conflicted at that moment but decided against something. “Have a good day, Miss. Ya too pretty to look so concerned.”

You watched him walk out with heat filling your face all the way to your ears.


	3. Chapter 3

It was too late for carriage rides anymore. The phone call to Miss Holly had just about killed her when you said you had not paid attention to the time. You had been nose deep in a book for way too long. It had not been your intention to do the same thing as last night. You stared out the window of the store with your jacket clutched to your chest. What gruesome image will forever be burned into your memory tonight?

A hand gently placed on your shoulder made you jump. You turned to see the old face of Mr. Helsing and immediately relaxed. “I’m so sorry, sir. You gave me such a fright. My nerves are worn out anymore.”

“I understand your situation, Miss. Between the timing of your parents passing, the gruesome incident which happened last night, and the terrible weather it had been quite the dreary times.” The white-haired man gave you a gently smile beneath his kept beard. “Do you need an escort home? I would not mind.”

“I could not ask that of you, sir. You live so close to here where I am quite a ways.”

“I would not mind. I am old but not crippled. These legs have a lot of fight in them left.” For good measure, he did a little wiggle to prove it.

You laughed softly and put your coat on. “I should be good, Mr. Helsing. I am to stay quite the ways away from the route I usually take.”

“If you say so.” He patted your back lightly. “Never forget that I am here if you do need anything.” His form disappeared into the darkness of the store as he made his way back into his office. You slipped out the front door and locked it before making your way to your new route. The hairs on your arms were standing straight up. The goosebumps covered your body from head to toe. You just had a terrible feeling.

Your feet made soft clicking noises as the heel made contact with the stone and brick beneath. You tapped all the way as you went. You were so familiar with the noise that it did not register until it was too late that there was more than one tapping noise.

You turned around to look behind you. There was nothing. Your heart was running a race inside your ribs as you turned back around to burst into a run. You hit the chest of a burly man and backed up.

“Wha ya doin’ oh so late?” The large man stumbled forward to grab you. You slapped his hands away and backed up more. A friend of his to come from the shadows to meet up with slow movement.

“Whah a pretty lady.” The slurred friend said.

You backed up more until your back hit a street light. You were the only thing illuminated beneath it. You squinted to see them from the dark shadows of the night. The larger one stepped into the light as he pulled a knife. “Pretty ladies always have money.”

A blood curling scream shattered the quiet silence of the robbery. But it was not from your own vocal cords. You saw the thinner man drop to the ground and dragged into the alleyway with screams that would never leave you. The larger man turned to look before he too was grabbed by an unrelenting force and yanked into the darkness. You stumbled to the left, as far away from the ominous darkness as you could before bolting into a run. You kept looking behind you as you traveled the streets that you were raised on. You could still hear the screaming until it suddenly stopped. The silence filled you with dread more than anything. You looked back once more to see if anything was behind in the fading streetlights as you hurled yourself into what felt like a brick wall and into the ground. Arms wrapped around you and you did not take the brunt of the fall. You sat up quickly and panted with your lungs screaming for oxygen.

“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry. There is something in the dark. We must go immediately.” You scrambled off the person and looked back to where you came.

“Miss, you must remain calm.” Its tone was commanding. His accent was thicker than any you had heard before. It was foreign. His voice was heavy and rumbled somewhere deep within. You turned to see the man. He looked so familiar. His dark chocolate eyes stared at you for a moment. You realized you were looking at an incredibly handsome man that you must have seen before. He ran a hand through his thick curls on the top of his head which became short on the sides. He picked his hat and came off the ground before standing up, giving his hands to you. You stared up at him before taking his hands and letting him lift you up. “Are you okay? You look terrified.”

“I was almost robbed, sir. Then something happened to the men.” Your lower lip trembled as tears threatened.

“Do not fret, my dear.” He rubbed your hands within his gloved ones and turned to look around. “I can take you home if you like or as far as you’d like. I do not wish to worsen your night with a strange man.”

You blinked some tears away and looked into his tan face. “Oh, please. I do not worry about a good man like you seem to be doing anything to me. You may walk me home.”

He nodded and pulled your shaking form close to his. “Then tell me the way, dear.” Your feet started moving. You started blabbering about what you had heard. You did not even realize when you stood in front of your house. Had you told him the route? You were too frazzled.

Miss Holly swung the door open with an umbrella in her hand in a position that looked like she was ready to attack. “Miss! By the lord, I thought the night had taken you.” She ushered the two of you in quickly. “Thank you, kind sir! I was so worried about my misses.”

“Do not worry. She was in good hands after I found her.” He removed himself from being so close and you missed the closeness of it.

“I fear I have witness another murder, Miss Holly.”

“Another?! What do you mean?” Holly practically screeched. The man beside you flinched at the horrid sound.

“Miss Holly, I was walking home the other night when the first murder happens. I saw a man…I did see a man.” You murmured slowly turned to the man that saved you. He did look so familiar. There felt like a moment that you were about to ask a question before you got lost looking into his eyes.

“Miss?” You felt like your maid was calling you from far away. “Miss?”

“What’s your name?” You asked softly, forgetting about the question you were going to ask him. You even reached out of him and took his hand. The handsome man moved a little closer to you with a gentle look on his face.

“My name, my dear?” He looked into your eyes and for a moment you thought they were red. “My name is Gabriel Reyes.”


	4. Chapter 4

You woke that morning with no dreams. There were no whispers in the night. Bruises did not show up on your skin. It was as if a new day had started. You were dressed and ready for work as you stared out your bedroom window. You felt lighter. Maybe the mystery man of Gabriel Reyes had put things into perspective for you. The man certainly did fill you with butterflies. You laughed softly to yourself and grew quiet while thinking about it. Something continued to tickle the back of your brain. It was almost as if something was there. A thought, maybe? 

The cat had your tongue. You just shooed it away and carried yourself down the stairs. Holly met you with a beautiful rose bouquet. “Well, Holly! What a gorgeous arrangement.” 

“It’s for you, Miss!” She handed the vase to you. “It came this morning. It’s Mr.Reyes. Despite how you found him, I’m quite happy with the results.” 

“I’m a bit happy as well.” You sniffed the flowers and smiled. “I love roses. We could make rose water once they start wilting.” 

“Lovely idea.”

You followed her into the kitchen and sat down with her. You ate a full breakfast this time and felt content. “Today is going to be good, Holly. I feel like today will start something new. I just know it.”

“I’m glad you feel like this. You’ve been so gloomy. But it is understandable with everything you’ve been lately.” She patted your hand. “I’ve called the carriage for you. Don’t want you to be late for work!” 

“Thank you!” You scurried off to begin your day at work. The ride went swiftly. No dark alleyway or menacing shadow could ruin your mood! You swiftly entered the store with a ray of sunshine on your back at the morning sun seemed to as beautiful as ever. You put your personal belonging away and heading toward the back to tidy up. You could hear voices in Mr. Helsing’s office as the door was ajar. You peaked in to see the mystery man Jesse McCree standing with his back to the entrance. You could see Mr. Helsing poking at things on his desk. 

“He is here. Look at these attack patterns. This is not some loose dog.” Mr. Helsing’s voice was filled with poison and urgency. You had never heard him this way before. 

The Southern drawl of Mr. McCree’s voice followed with uncertainty. “It could be anyone but him. Why would he come here? There’s nothin’ here.” 

“How do we now?” Helsing tapped rapidly on his desk. “These are large groups of men. The city is in panic. It is reoccurring more than just the things the newspaper leaks. This is not an unorganized creature. This is different.” 

“Then it’s a smart one.” Jesse moved forward. “But it’s ain’t him.” 

“I have a gut feeling, cowboy. You don’t have to worry about these things over in the west but he is a slippery snake.” 

The bell to the entrance rang several times which caught everyone’s attention. You scurried past the office, only barely meeting eyes with Mr. Helsing before going forward. Several men stood at the door with large bouquets of flowers. “Can I help you?” 

“We have a delivery for a young lady that works here. Might that be you?”

“It is. Who from?” You asked as the men started piling flowers, roses to be specific, from a truck. 

One of them brought a vase to the desk at the entrance and looked at the card. “Reyes.” 

They left as soon as they came. The end result was beautiful, to say the least. Several arrangements of roses in various places. The color red was the most prominent but other colors hid amongst the floor. Mr. Helsing came from his office to look at the scene. Mr. McCree followed suit. He whistled and looked around before you felt his eyes find you. 

“Mighty fine scene this is. Who’s heart did ya steal?” 

You waved your hands at him. “No ones! A nice man simply saved me is all.” 

A look of shock covered Mr. Helsing’s face. “Saved?” 

“Oh, yes. “ You turned to look at them both. “I was almost robbed with something horrendous took both the men. I ran for what felt like years until I rudely knocked into a stranger. He hurried me home and kept me safe. He was very sweet.” 

“Something horrendous?” Mr. McCree stepped forward. “What do you mean?” 

“They just disappeared. It was almost like they were dragged away. Oh, the noises!” You covered your ears as if it seemed the memory was clawing at your brain. Something became unraveled at that moment. You stood up and furrowed your brows together. “This was not the first time I have seen this.” You covered your mouth and ran your fingers down your throat as if swallowing this news was the hardest thing you’ve ever done.

“What do ya mean?” He moved forward to stand directly in front of you, concern on his face. 

“The Alleyway. It was filled with men.” You mumbled, your kind foggy as you were remembering the scene. You couldn’t grasp all of it. “They were murdered. They were the ones in the paper. Someone said it was a madman.” 

Mr. Helsing nudged Jesse away from you and took your hands. “Miss, have you seen the news today?” 

“No…” You looked up at him, into his old face. 

He squeezed your hands like a concerned father. “Two men were murdered last night. Their bodies were found. I knew it was on the way to your home. I have the newspaper. Can I show it to you?” 

You nodded and watched as Mr.Helsing went to grab the paper. Mr. McCree moved into your line of sight. “What did you see last night?” 

“Nothing! I’m honest about that. The sounds came from the dark!” 

The newspaper was moved into your line of sight and you saw the black and white photo for the first time. There was a crowd of people as officers were blocking the entrance. The photographer must have only got one good photo. Behind the officers, it looked to be a bloody scene. Something tickled the back of your mind. You felt a chill run up your spine. There was an overwhelming feeling. 

The last thing you heard was Jesse McCree’s voice.


	5. Chapter 5

The smell of American whiskey and cigars reminded you of your father. Your father had been a traveling man. His business took him everywhere. You hardly saw him as a child and even less so as a woman. Your mother had taken care of you and your siblings.

But father and mother are gone. Heaven took them and now you were alone in that house. It was yours to keep as the will had said. You were told to keep it in the family. You never went into father’s study after he had passed.

So why do you smell American whiskey and cigars?

You slowly opened your eyes and looked up. It was as if everything was on a low volume and it was slowly being turned up. The mumbled noises of voices turned into a full-fledged conversation. The ceiling came into focus before you saw the man. You seemed to have your head in his lap as a gentle hand kept a wash rag on your forehead while the other was sitting on your stomach. It was as if he knew you very well.

But he did not.

You were in the lap of Jesse McCree. This was a man you had seen in the store. You had come to suspect that he was good friends with Mr. Helsing.

You cleared your throat and looked up at the man with his sun-warmed face and soft, brown facial hair. “Is this how you always keep your ladies, Mr. McCree?”

You heard Mr. Helsing from somewhere get up with the sound of a scooting chair. Jesse looked down to meet your gaze with those amber eyes of his. “Not all of them. How do ya feel, Miss?”

“Weak but okay. What happened?”

“You fainted.” Mr. Helsing said, coming to kneel in the floor to be eye level with you. “You became quite overwhelmed. We did not mean to cause you such inconvenience.”

You nodded and looked at the older man. “It felt like something was in my head that did not want to come out. I really don’t know if it was the conversation or not. I’ve probably caught some sort of new illness. Maybe it’s a mania.”

“Dear, I don’t think it is that.” Helsing took your hand gently into his old, calloused fingers. “I have a question to ask you.” You nodded him to go ahead. “Have strange things been happening to you?”

“Like what?” You asked as Mr. McCree gently sat you up. Mr. Helsing rose from his position and went to look for something on the various shelves in his office.

Jesse spoke softly next to you. “Any odd dreams, creatures visiting you, things happening to you that you don’t remember?”

“Marks upon your flesh?” Mr. Helsing came back over with a very old book that you had never seen before.

You scratched gently at your neck where the high neck of your dress rested. “I have…had dreams. I’ve had an occurrence on the phone while being here. I used to wake up with…” You grew flushed and looked away from both men. “I had marks upon my body. “I have not been with a man but they were marks that would have been there if I had. “

You shook your hands and pressed them against your warming cheeks. “But it is nothing! I have not slept well since my parents passing. The doctor said it is a sign of grieving and nothing more.”

“I fear that is it more, my dear. What I am about to say is the truth. I am not a lying man.” Mr. Helsing gestured toward Mr. McCree. “Both the American and I have seen these things to be true.” He opened the old book in front of you. There was a picture of what looked to be a crudely drawn demon with large teeth. “There are things in the world that are not human.”

“They wish us harm, Miss.” The American took your hand as your body started to shake from such gruesome depictions. Mr. Helsing turned the page to a man that was beautiful in every way. It was like looking at an angel.

“This is what Lucifer must have looked like when he fell from heaven.” You murmured, reaching for the photo. There was something about his face that sent something through your body. You grew hot.

Mr. Helsing’s whole posture changed. “Have you seen this man, my dear?”

“I do not know but he feels so familiar to me. Who is he?”

“This man goes by many names. He was originally named Vlad Drăculea in Romania. We do not know what he looks like or goes by in this life.” Mr. Helsing turned the page to show a body that looked almost zapped of life.

“In this life?” You asked.

Mr. McCree answered as Mr. Helsing closed the horrible book. “They live forever. They are immortal beings.”

“What are they?”

The two men exchanged glances before Mr. Helsing replies. “These creatures are vampires.”

A hysterical laugh bubbled from your throat. “Then Santa is real as well. This is absurd! I am grieving. This is nothing to do with some fairytale.” You stood up and wobbled, still frail from earlier.

“It explains the murders!” Mr. McCree exclaimed, getting up as well to make sure you could stand. “You saw those with your own eyes. “

“Don’t remind me! I am sure that has added to my mind. My doctor will want to admit me to a hospital if I say there are vampires in the streets!”

Mr. Helsing frowned. “I know that is hard to believe these things.”

You made a frustrated noise and threw your hands in the air. “This is not my problem!” You went for the door to the office and slipped out, hurrying past the books and the beautiful flowers to the outside streets. You left your things at work since it was the middle of the day and just barged forward. You just wanted to get away from it all. You were so preoccupied with your thoughts that you ran straight into a person.

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry!” You exclaimed, pulling back from the man and looking him in the face.

It was the gentleman you had ran into the night before. Gabriel Reyes looked down into your face and took your hands into his gloved ones. “Do not apologize if it means we get to meet once again. You seem quite flushed. Are you feeling okay?”

“Me?” You shrugged your shoulders and looked back behind you at all the stores and busy people. “I felt unwell earlier and I heard some grave news. I am scattered.”

“Do you need to be escorted anywhere?”

“No. I just need a break.” You laughed softly and looked at him. “I’ve interrupted your plans again. What were you doing?”

“I am learning the city. I have business plans for here so I’m trying to figure out where I want to buy a building, looking for a home and maybe, find a wife here.”

“A wife? You aren’t married? That comes as quite a shock.” You let him lead you for the side so the two of you weren’t blocking the street.

“I know. I get that from many people.” Mr. Reyes said, looking into your eyes. “But I’m a man of calculation and perfection. I wait for the most ethereal of brides.”

You were breathless as you stared into his eyes. It was always as if you were under a spell when you saw him. A memory pulled itself from your brain as you remember seeing a man just like him a few days ago. He was across the street from your house. But he had…

“Red eyes.” You murmured, the fuzziness from before completely clearing your brain.

“Hmm?” Mr. Reyes softy sounded, his gloved hand stroking your cheek.

“You were at my house a few days ago, weren’t you? Before I ran into you.” You stated.

Emotions flew across his face into an instant before settling on determination. “I was actually. I did not know you lived there. There is a house for sale on your street. It ended up being too small for me.”

“Oh.” You clicked your tongue in your mouth. “I’m having such a day. I should not have run off from work and left Mr. Helsing .”

It was as if the season changed immediately. The coldest blast of winter air blew in. People started shuffling off inside stores. Goosebumps scattered all over your body. Mr. Reyes removed his coat and wrapped it over your shoulders. “I couldn’t hear over the wind. Is that your boss’s name?”

Your teeth wanted to chatter against each other. “My boss’s name is Mr. Helsing, yes.”


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Reyes led you inside the nearest store as the weather seemed to chill even further. It seemed to be a high-end café. The waiter took the two of you back immediately and to a table. “I had no idea who your boss was. I just knew you mentioned you worked with books.” He pulled the seat out for you. 

 

You gasped. “Speaking of work,I forgot to thank you. Those are the most beautiful arrangements that I’ve ever seen. The roses were unearthly. You did not have to.” You sat down so he could adjust your seat in. 

“I wanted to.” Mr. Reyes firmly responded, going to seat himself after making sure you were taken care of. “You are honestly so breathtaking to me.” 

You flushed, the warmth very welcomed against the sudden chill. “I fear I think you lie, Mr. Reyes. I have run into you twice like some wild heathen.” 

He laughed and it was music to your ears. “I tell the truth, I do. You are lovely. We have run into each other on odd circumstance but nonetheless, I am thankful. The more I speak to you, the more I am interested.” 

“Thank you.” You murmured, feeling bashful at the compliments. A menu was placed in front of you. “Oh, I can’t ask you to get me anything. My purse is back at work.” 

He smiled at you. “Think nothing of it. It’s my treat. You said you needed a break anyway. Why not have a snack and be energized for the day?” 

You purse your lips together in thought and looked at his face. He was such a handsome man. Mr. Reyes really did remind you of the gentleman in the book. His smile was infectious though and it did turn the corners of your mouth up. “If you insist.” 

“Anything for a queen.” Mr. Reyes stated before looking at his own menu. You felt yourself grow comfortable in his presence as you dined. The café was beautiful. It was an older building in the city which made it feel so dreamy. Everything was imported as well which gave it a real sense of the rich life. 

The food was gourmet. The drinks were top notch. You felt like you were being surrounded by gold. It was a nice feeling. The company made the experience all the more memorable though. Mr. Reyes spoke of his import business. He told you of his travels. The way his thick accent would make the words just drip from his mouth did something to you. Mr. Reyes was definitely an educated man. He seemed to dabble in a little bit of everything. You quite enjoyed that aspect of him which in turn is why he enjoyed you. 

You were more educated than most women in your time. Your family had always been well off. They could afford for boarding school. It was the only reason you were able to take care of the bookstore. Mr. Helsing had liked that you had gone to the school. He had said you had a good head on your shoulders. Now you have a small doubt in that. Things seemed to out of this world. 

“I have a question for you.” You leaned forward to whisper. “Do you believe in the supernatural?” 

There was a thump against the table as Mr. Reyes leaned forward in unexpected fashion.”As in ghosts?” 

“Per se. Maybe demons, ghouls, and vampires?” 

He smirked. “What an odd question.” 

“I’m an odd woman apparently.” You smiled softly, growing shy at such a silly question. “But you’re right. It’s odd.” 

“Don’t shy away from it now.” He reached across the table and took your hand in his. You noticed now how long his fingers with such pristine nails. He was warm to the touch. His voice brought your eyes back to his face. “I do believe in these things. I’ve traveled too much and seen too much. What about you?” 

“I don’t know. I really haven’t given it much thought before today.” 

“And What has today brought on?” His thumb rubbed against your skin. Heat spread from his touch. 

You shifted in your seat a little bit and glanced towards the busy streets outside. “My joss brought it up.”

“What did he say?” 

“They will harm us. They made it sound like they are all bad.” 

“Who’s they?” Mr. Reyes asked, his thumb still making circles. 

You looked back at him. “Mr. Helsing has a friend. He’s American or western or something. His name is Mr.McCree.” 

“What do you think of this McCree?” His movements stopped. 

“I don’t know him very well.” 

He made a noise in his throat. “You aren’t romantically entangled?” 

You laughed loudly as the question shocked you. “I do not know the man! I met him only a few days ago. Only a few days before you actually.” 

Mr. Reyes looked embarrassed as he sat back in his seat. “That’s good to know.” 

“Are you a jealous man, Mr. Reyes?” 

“Quite.” He looked directly into your eyes. “What’s mine is mine.” 

“How very domineering of you.” You murmured, thinking you saw red in his eyes. 

“Would you not be with someone you love? Does monogamy not excite you?” 

You flushed. “Monogamy is all I know. Other things besides that are…heathen.” 

“I don’t believe you could be wild if you tried.” 

“To be honest, leaving work so quickly has made a small hole in my stomach.” You laughed it off. 

“May I escort you back?” He asked as the waiter came and brought the check. Mr. Reyes paid for everything as agreed upon before he moved to help you up. 

“I’d like that.”


	7. Part Seven

A woman was on top of the world when she was in love. She could be powerful. The fuel of passion that burned inside her stomach could make her move mountains.

You felt an ounce of that as Mr. Reyes’s let you take his arm to walk you through the streets. The two of you joked softly as if the conversation only could be heard between you and him. It was as if there was no one else in the world. The icy winds were gone as well which made the small trot back to work much easier.

Upon getting the threshold, you put your hand on the doorknob to the store and told Mr. Reyes thank you. He seemed to be looking over your head into the window. You turned the knob and opened the door to see Mr. McCree standing in the middle of the hall, a burning cigar in his mouth. The two men made eye contact.

All the air in the world seemed to be sucked out of the very atmosphere. Time stopped. A rock could fall four cities over and the sound would be as crisp as it was right there.

Mr. McCree moved closer to the door. You felt a hand on your shoulder before Mr. Reyes leaned down to whisper in your ear. “Forgive me for being this bold. But I told you before, I am a possessive man.”

His gloved hands cupped your face and before you knew it, his lips were on yours.

Your mother had told you when father first kissed her that it felt like the world was right. You did not feel like that. You felt like you were standing on the edge of the earth. It was exciting and terrifying all at the same time. He pulled away and you looked at his mouth where it looks like his teeth were longer than usual. But he disappeared into the crowd before your thought could finish or Mr. McCree could race out the door. He turned to look with a wild look in those warm eyes of his. His mouth moved but you could not hear the sound. You were only focused on the feeling of your lips. It was as fireworks were gently crackling against your skin. You touched your mouth and pulled your hand away to see the smallest dot of red.

Could you have bit your lip?

The busy streets came alive again. The world was no longer stopped as Mr. McCree got in your face. “Who was that? Can you answer me?”

“Mr. Reyes. The man that sent the flowers.” You murmured, smearing the tiny red dot on your fingertip until it was nothing.

The man before you squinted as you before going back into the shop, hollering with every ounce of air in his lungs for Mr. Helsing. You entered the shop and closed the door as you stared out the window to the life outside.

Is this what love is?

You could not wait to tell Miss Holly. She’d be overjoyed since all your other family members were married.

Mr. Helsing came from his office and down the rows of books with Mr. McCree was on his heels. “I believe ya now, goddammit. Don’t be so smug.”

Mr. Helsing waved him off with his hand before standing before you. You looked at him with an almost pitiful glance. “I didn’t mean to rush out on you.”

“I believe there are bigger issues than your leaving. Do you know who that man was?”

“I do, he’s the one I spoke about earlier. I’ve told you all this!”

Mr. McCree took his cigar from his mouth and pointed towards the door. “Goddamn vampire. Not even a normal one! We can’t have that kinda luck!”

A wae of Anger grew in your stomach. “Mr. Reyes is not a vampire! How dare you!”

“You do not have the knowledge we have, Miss. That man is not alive.” Mr. McCree argued.

Mr. Helsing grew agitated. “Do not push her, Jesse. She has not lived the life we have. “

Mr. McCree yanked the cigar from his mouth. “You did not see him. He looked like an old one. He looked like he could have been in one of those books of yours, Van. You did not see what I saw. The damn thing was about to inhale her!”

“He was not! Mind yourself, Mr. McCree. I do not know you but I am able to hold on me if I am forced!”

The cowboy looked at you with an almost smug air about him. “No offense but I think it would be pretty easy to take you. I have a history under my belt against the undead. I don’t think your bookkeeping could hurt me. Now that suitor of yours is going to inhale you and toss your corpse out to rot!”

“Enough!” Mr. Helsing yelled. You moved away from Mr. McCree and sat down at the desk in the front. You were surrounded by all the beautiful flowers with Mr. Reyes had sent.

Gabriel. He’d probably like it if you called him by his first name.

“I won’t continue to listen to Mr. McCree’s absurdness. Mr. Helsing, I will go home tonight and think of the conversation we had but I will not believe in Mr. McCree’s lies.”

He just shook his head as Mr. Helsing answered you. “I thank you for just that. I do not want you to think we are madmen. This is just something hard to except. “

“Especially when you got a vampire wanting to turn you into tomorrow night’s supper.” Mr. McCree went roaming back to Mr. Helsing’s office. You just sat quietly at that with nothing else to say. He was right in a sense. You should not have threatened him. You could do nothing against him if he really tried. His brute strength alone would leave you defenseless. Mr. Helsing parted from your presence without another word. They both stayed inside their office for the remainder of the workday.

You hadn’t realized it was even time to go home until you heard the clock tower in town strike your thoughts. You organized your desk space and got ready to leave by gathering your things plus a small vase of flowers. With items in tow, you headed back towards the back of the building.

“I am leaving for the evening.” You called as you got to the doorway of the office.

The older man nodded and motioned towards Mr. McCree. “He will be escorting you home since you’ve had so many odd events happen to you lately. “

“I will agree with that.” You looked towards the man. “I hope we can set aside our differences.”

“I’m big enough to agree to that.” Mr. McCree said, motioning his hands towards the door.

You nodded and led the way out until the evening air touched your face. Mr. McCree then took the lead with your instructions to home.


	8. Chapter 8

“Would you please just call me Jessie?” He said, halfway through the idle conversation and the walk home. “Everyone is so polite here.” 

“Manners are a most welcome gesture, Mr. Mc- I mean Jesse. But I will call you that if it makes you more comfortable.” 

He started to fumble through his jacket for something before he must have thought better of it and stopped.“Thank you. Now I have a question for you.”

You glanced towards him with curiosity. “Yes?” 

“Van said you were educated.” 

“Van?” You mumbled to yourself before realizing he meant your boss. “Oh, yes. My parents sent me off to school and then to continuing education because I like reading so much.” 

“Did you like it or was it more of push from your parents?” 

“It was alright, I guess. What about you?” 

Jesse shrugged his shoulders beside you. “I don’t know much about my parents. I had a much tougher start to life than you did, Miss. I don’t have much schooling under my belt but I got a whole lot of neat tricks.” 

“Like what?” 

He gave you a mischievous grin. “I’m the best shooter you’ll ever meet.” 

You gave him a look. “The best? My father hunted for sport. He was pretty good.” 

“I’m a dead eye. I can shoot anything and everything. I’m quick. The best shooter you’ll ever meet, I’m telling ya.” 

“You seem to be quite the heathen, Jesse McCree.” 

“That’s how I like it. The girls do too.” He winked at you. 

“I’m sure you have quite the line of ladies wherever you may go.” 

“Sure do. You wanna join the line?” 

You laughed. “I think not!” 

“You don’t gotta be shy about it. I know I’m good looking.” His laughter followed yours. 

“What confidence. Will a man like you ever wanna settle?” 

“Settle?” He asked, suddenly serious. “I don’t think I get that kind of future.” 

“Why not?” You asked, turning down a street. 

Jesse kicked a rock into the cobblestone streets and looked towards the ground. “I think it’s my lifestyle.” 

“Then change it. If you want a family, a woman, a life, or anything else you think your lifestyle is going to take from you then you have to change it!” 

“You don’t understand.” He took his cowboy hat off and held on to the rim with his hands. “I’m not like you. I carved from future from nothing. I’m good at this. The monster hunting. I don’t know if you believe it or not but I am good at this. I didn’t always use my nature for good but now I am.” 

You stopped to look at him. Jesse only took a few more steps before turning back. Your gaze met his. “Are you sure it’s the job that is taking away a future for you? Or is it the little voice inside your head?” 

He didn’t say anything to that. You walked up to him and patted his arm very lightly. “I think you’re a good man, Jesse McCree. I just think you don’t believe that.” You walked past him, continued on your way home. You could barely see the lights to your house in the distance as it seemed almost swallowed in the sea of other houses. “My doctor says we like to let the past dig our grave early.” 

“Your doctor?” His voice was at your side. 

You nodded and shrugged, suddenly aware of how vulnerable that was to say. “I…did not fare well after my parents passed. It came as such a surprise. I had just seen them at my graduation. It had only been a few weeks. I was on vacation for a while when I heard the news.” 

“May I ask what happened to your folks?” 

“Accident.” You told him, seeing your house suddenly in front of the two of you. “I did not ask many details. Maybe my siblings did. I was too in shock. All I did was the cry.” You looked at the windows and walls that had surrounded you your whole life. “This is my childhood home. None of my siblings wanted to move into it. They thought best that I have it. “ 

“Was it?” He seemed concerned for you. 

You looked at him and rubbed your arms. “Like I told you and Mr. Helsing, I’ve had odd happenings since it happened. I’m not sure living in the shell of a ghost house is good.” 

“Do you think it was because they passed away?” 

“Not anymore.” You mumbled since you had discovered the world was a large bigger than you thought. You did not want to say you worried it was something that went bump in the night. You looked at the windows that were fogged over. This was the house that raised you. You never thought it would become a prison. Something that you would dread. “I think I may believe in the unnatural but I won’t go on to say I think Mr. Reyes has anything to do with the mishappenings.” 

“I understand that. It’s hard to see things.” Jesse replied, putting his hat back on his head. “I am glad nothing decided to happen tonight. I’m gonna head back. You take care of yourself, okay?” 

You smiled and went towards the door only to look back at the cowboy with shadows over his features. “Only if you take care of yourself as well. We can’t be both slacking.” 

“I guess I can agree with that. If even it is only for you.” 

“It’s all the matters. Goodnight, Jesse.” You opened the door and slid into your house. The door clicked behind you and you stood in the entryway with a good feeling. 

“Miss, you keep bringing all sorts of good looking boys home.” Miss Holly said from the living room. 

You laughed. “He is from work! He does not know him like that.” 

“What about the fellow? That Mr. Reyes?” 

“I just confess,” you started, entering the room to see her polishing your father’s old guns.”I did see him today. He was rather bold with me but I did not find it in unwanted attention.” 

She whistled to that. You moved closer to find that it seemed she was more cleaning the gun that makes it look good for the wall. “May I ask was some kissing involved?” 

“It may have been.” You laughed, sinking into one of the chairs beside her. You looked at her with a loving gaze. “I look to you for advice.” 

Miss Holly smiled, her crows feet deep with all the years of joy. “Just be careful. Men are tricky. A good night could be a bad year if you can’t see the warning signs of a darker nature.” 

“I understand that. There are more sides to everything that originally expected.” You looked to the tiny pieces she was putting back together. “What’s all this for?” 

She clicked the pieces back into place. “There are dark forces out there, dear. The newspapers say it is best to be cautious. I’d say it would be good to keep this close. You never know what could happen.” 

“Oh, so true.” You murmured, looking at the bullets on the table. “There are monsters among men.”


	9. Part Nine

You sat straight up in your bed in the middle of the night with the most gruesome creature staring at you from the corner. Its red eyes were leaving a hole in your soul.

“Who are you?” You called, sheets clutched to your body.

“A demon in the flesh.” It came from the darkness, rushing like a steam train. “They can’t protect you now!”

You screamed.

Your body jerked from the bed as you snatched the tossed covered. You were gasping for air, sweat clinging to your skin. Your hair was stuck to your forehead. You touched your body as if you were supposed to be missing something.

“What a nightmare!” You wiped your face with the sheet and sat up, wincing from an unknown soreness. You looked at your hands as they shook with fright. You wondered why your brain was like this. You should probably see the doctor again.

There was a knock at the door. “Miss? Are you alright?”

“Yes.” You called out, feeling foolish. “It was a dream. I’ll be down shortly.” You could hear Miss Holly’s feet retreat from your room. You stared at the corner in the room as if the beast itself would materialize. “I will get to the bottom of this! Maybe the doctor is not what I need.” You threw the covers as you felt a surge of power. You would let these odd things take a hold of life no longer!

This world was yours.

The bath was ready so you cleaned yourself quickly. You tossed your clothes on, calling for Holly to fasten your dress properly before eating a small breakfast. “I will be home after work. I need my sheets cleaned. I fear I sweated all the water out of my body last night.”

“Of course. I’ll have supper prepared tonight. Do you need a carriage?”

“No, I’ll walk to work tomorrow. It’ll be good for the fresh air.” You patted her hand and thanked her before hurrying out the door.

It was a brisk walk for you. The day seemed full of energy. You refused to let all the macabre events that have happened ruin a good mood. Yesterday was wonderful for several reasons. You’ve decided to believe in Mr. Helsing and Jesse. It would explain many things that some unknown force behind mundane eyes would change the events around you.

You got to the bookstore and opened up, hollering to let your presence be known. It was greeted with silence. It was odd for Mr. Helsing to not be in his study but that is fine. You had the plan to yourself. You went straight the fiction section and started reading.

Time was consumed by words. You flew through so many novels that you hadn’t even realized what time of day it was. Once you saw the clock hit 3, you realize you read through lunch and Mr. Helsing continued to not come by. You grew concerned but thought it better to not disturb him at home. You had been making notes through your reading process. You wrote down everything that you came across to ask questions.

Zombies, witches, ghosts, wizards, everything under the moon and sun! There were so many things to question. You started stacking books back on the shelf when you thought you heard a noise. You shouted that you were in the back if they needed anything as you assumed it was the front door. You moved on to some different books and sat in the floor, turning page after page. The thought that the bell on the front door hadn’t rung hit you hard. You glanced towards the front windows. The sky seemed gloomy. The streets were to the point of being deserted. It gave an almost eerie feeling.

There were more scuffling sounds. The hair on the back of your neck was started to stand straight up. The phone rang up front which had you clutching your chest. Maybe it was all in your head. You got up from the floor and scurried to the front.

“Hello. Helsing Book Store.” You chirped, looking down the rows of shelves as the empty greeting left your lips.

It was garbled at first before the fuzziness faded away. “Check his office. Check his office. He hides things. Keeps things. Check his office.”

It sounded like a thousand voices to you. Your eyes flickered towards the room where Mr. Helsing stayed. What was inside there? You had not been in there except for just recently. Mr. Helsing had interviewed you for the job right here at the front desk. Your fingers ran over the stand for the phone.

“Who is this?” You asked, voice calm and clear. Everything that you were not.

“Be careful. He keeps them down there. Tortures. Murders. Free them. Check his office.” The call died. There was only silence that rang in your ears. It was deafening.

You slid the phone back into place with shaky hands before creeping forward. Was this a scream of defiance? You usually were not the nosy type. The recent events in your life had changed that. There was too much chaos. There was so much dismay!

You could barely take it. You entered the office of Mr. Helsing with a bold but rapid heart. It was empty. You were unsure of what you were expecting. But there was still that scuffling. It was like rats were scurrying across the floorboards. It was shuffling and barely moving. There was something here. You looked all around.

You weren’t this kind of person but you had to be. You started digging through shelves of trinkets and books. Everything was put back as it was but you carried one. You moved your hands over furniture pieces, sliding them just barely with all your might. No trap doors. Your mind was filled with books of mischief of too curious for their own good people meeting horrific ends. You started searching the desk now. Drawers filled with papers upon papers. You started to move the odds and ends on top now. You must be mad.

You had to be absolutely bonkers. You grabbed his lamp and pulled it off only for it to move about four inches upward and stop. There was a quiet clicking noise. You froze until the clicking stopped and a whole bookshelf opened. You put your hand to your chest and moved forward slowly to touch the bookcase.

“Into the abyss.” You whispered, facing the darkness before descending into the unknown.


	10. Chapter 10

It was equivalent to descending into Hell. The cool stone walls that your hand stayed on for balance was almost wet to the touch. There was a horrid smell that fills your nose as you moved further down the stairs that had opened up. 

You’d never know this was here. To be honest, you did not explode the book store all that much except for the store itself. You had always known the building was bigger than what you worked in but you never asked. It was not any of your business. 

Maybe it was now…

You paid the thought no mind as you traveled deeper into the gloomy stairwell. There was soft light at the end but it only cast shadows that made your stomach tighten in fear. 

You finally came to the end of the tunnel to stare at an open room with four cells against the left wall. You kept to the right where the stairs were an easy escape while you took the scene in. In front of the cells was a chair with metal chains draped over the arms. There was something staining the ground but you honestly wished to move no further away from the wall. 

A growl ripped through the air and you flung yourself towards the stairs and out of the light. It hissed like a snake would. You could feel your heart ramming into your ribs. It was almost as if they would crack from the fright. 

You peeked around the corner to see the creature clinging to the iron bars with its hands reaching forward as if to grasp the light.

“You!” It yelled. “I know you are there! Come!” It shook the prison it was in. The sounds were ringing in your ears. 

“I do not wish to come closer! You frighten me! This whole place does. There is nothing good here.”

“That is why you must come!” Its voice was raspy and crackly like it had never had a drop of water. 

You clung to the wall and pushed forward to see it better as your vision adjusted. Its skin was clinging to its bone. Its teeth were sharp and jagged. It looked more beast than man. You gasped as you realized it had no eyes. It looked as if someone had plucked them from its skull. 

You gasped and it seemed to hone in on you. “What happened to you?” 

“Me?” It seemed to touch its face as if it had forgotten. “Those men did this.” 

“What men?” 

“You know the men. I can hear them when they speak to you. You know those men. The one smells of cigars. The other is old. He has been around a while. He knows this world.” 

“Why did they do this to you?” You stepped forward with courage. 

It was silent for a moment before it pressed its face against the bars. You could see its hairless features. It looks like death. “Because they hate my kind. We are beneath their feet. They even have one as a pet.” 

“What are you?” 

It grinned. The teeth look as sharp as knives. “I am a vampire. But not for long.” 

You felt like a lead bar had dropped inside your stomach. “What do you mean?”

“Because I am dying, child. I need your help?” 

“What could I do for you?” 

“I need you to kill me. It would be simple. Actually, you may not even need to do it yourself.” 

“I could never!” You cried out. “I have never hurt someone. How could I even?” 

“There is a wooden stake over there.” It pointed with one long finger to the torture chair. “I just need that. It will release me from this life.” 

“I could get help! I could find help for you!” You scooted closer to the center. 

“There is no time. Anyone of help is too far or asleep. It is the daytime. I must die. I refuse to be touched by those souls anymore.” 

You looked towards the chair and moved forward, fear bubbling inside your body. “What will you do with this?” 

“Use it for one of the few ways I can die.” 

Your fingers shook. You had finally moved towards the chair. It looked like it was just stained in blood. You felt dizzy. It was not the time to faint though. 

You gripped the wooden stake that was beneath the chains. They fell to the floor with a heavy response. It felt so final. 

You moved towards the creature with the heavy wooden stake in your hand. There was a lump in your throat as you reached your hand out to give it to the vampire. It reached forward and took your hand, giving you a gentle squeeze before taking the stake. “I would suggest you leave before I do this…thank you for your kindness.” 

“Can I do anything for you?” 

The creature seemed to shake. “There is a woman. She lives near the shore…tell her I am sorry that I never came home. Her name is Elizabeth Hallow.” 

You felt your heart break a little bit. “I will. I promise.” 

The creature nodded. “The master loves you. I can see why.” 

“Who?” You furrowed your brows. 

The moment was taken as you heard news from above. The two of you moved to look towards the stairs. There was more sound. On instinct, you rushed back up the stairs. You ascended back into the office of Mr. Helsing and ran into the book store to see Jesse standing in the doorway. 

“Hey there. What are you doing?” 

“What are you doing?” You shouted. You gesture towards the office. “You two are monsters. You two are the real monsters!” 

He raised his hands up and looked concerned. “What happened? What do you mean?” 

“The creature in the cellar!” 

The cowboy booked it past you and towards the office. You chased after him. The two of you descended back into the office and down beneath. You could hear Jesse cursing before you even could see the cells. 

You turned the corner and looked at the cages to see a pile of dust. Jesse was banging his hands against the cage. It was like the world went silent. You were left to your own thoughts as you stumbled up the stairs. 

You had to find Elizabeth Hallow.


	11. Chapter 11

The picture of the beautiful family loomed overhead like the Gods watching. Their eyes seeming to stare endlessly into your soul as the conversation continued on.

It felt like a wave of cold water had washed over your entire body. You stared at the older woman. “You are his wife?”

“That’s correct.” She looked down at her hands for a moment before back up. “We met many years ago. I was far younger than he was when I first met him. He was handsome. Those daring eyes were sinking into my soul before his teeth were. I grew older and we became romantically entwined. He told me very early on what he was. I truly did believe him. He told me of lifetimes he had held before. He was a warrior for a man. They called him Dracula.”

“Dracula? I have heard this name before. Do you know him?”

“I met him once. He was stunning. I loved my husband. But Dracula was a step above all. You could feel his presence. Terrifyingly powerful. My husband protected him throughout his life. He has turned my husband many years before I ever even existed. They were friends. I met him for the first time at our wedding. Then a few years after when he would visit. My husband retired from his service when he met me. Dracula wished him only the best. He will be saddened to hear of his demise.”

“What did he look like?” You asked softly.

“Dracula?” She looked at you before speaking more. “He was a tall man with a warrior’s build. He had dark hair and dark eyes. I haven’t seen him since I was in my forties though.”

“Where are your children? Do you live here all alone?”

She had a sad look to her. “I live by myself now. When my husband goes to feed, he leaves me here for a while before coming back. My children are all grown and have families of themselves.”

“You cannot stay alone in this grieving time.” You frowned. “I know you do not know me but I wish to extend my house to you. I understand what loss is. You do not need to be alone in the house.”

Mrs. Hallow seemed shocked. “I could not ask that of you. You do not know me.”

“I knew your husband very briefly. I feel it is something I should do.”

“What a soul…No wonder he passed his final wishes to you. He knew you would do it for me.”

You got up and went over to her, taking her hands. “Please come home with me. I wish to help. I will help you contact your children and hold a service.”

“Your home…is it in the same area that my husband passed away?”

“Yes.” You nodded.

She considered it. “I will come with you but I will not stay long. I just want to get my business finished with.”

“Of course.” You patted her hands. “My carriage driver will take us home.”

You helped the woman pack. Her home was beautiful but yet a little odd. They had various knickknacks. Some you could not comprehend. She has disappeared into a room to collect a small bag as you put her suitcase by the door. You followed her back into her room to check on her. She stood on the opposite side of the bedroom with a table that had many herbs, books, and assorted items there. Mrs. Hallow dropped something else into her bag and turned to look at you. She smiled at you. “I’m ready.”

You helped the older woman down the stairs and to the carriage once it arrived. The driver put your bags away. You left the town feeling lighter. You knew there would be trouble at home but this was truly the right thing to do. The older woman was quite the whole entire ride there. It was understandable. You knew what loss felt like. You had grieved horribly when your parents left this earth. But they were heaven and that’s all that you needed to know.

But where did vampires go?

Did they have a peaceful place to rest? You realize you knew very little about the subject. To be honest, you knew nothing about everything on the supernatural subject. You had read the books you found in the store but what was true? What if they were lies or guesses?

You were suddenly stressed on the idea. You knew the wooden stake had something to do with Mr. Hallow’s death. It left him in a pile of ash. But vampires were immortal. That did not mean they were invulnerable.

They did not age. Which meant Mrs. Hallow was not a vampire. You looked at her as you thought this. But could she be something else? Did you just invite something else into your house?

But what could a sweet grandmother be? You just felt guilty with the train of thought you were going through. You sighed. You could make yourself miserable in the end.

You were home before you knew it. The two of you must have slipped into a deep slumber. It felt like you were almost teleported home. When time did you even leave? It was so dark. No matter. You were at your front door and very happy to be home. It had been a very long and dreary few days.

The driver opened the door for you two and you helped Mrs. Hallow out of the carriage before entering your home. “Miss Holly! We have a guest. Please prepare the guest bedroom!”

Miss Holly’s voice replied quickly. “So glad to have you home! I’ll work on it immediately!”

You heard voices before you even moved to go back outside. Mrs. Hallow was speaking to someone. “I did not expect to see you here! I was just speaking of you to the woman here.”

A very familiar voice rang in your ears. “The woman? What have you said to her?”

You turned back to step outside into the moonlight to see Gabriel Reyes standing outside by the carriage.


	12. Chapter 12

You stared at the man before you with a suspicious gaze. “What should she be saying?”

It was against your nature to be so paranoid. The world you know had been split so open and turned upside down that you now did not know what was true. There were monsters among men. Any neighbor could be a demon or a beast. A friend could be stealing children in the night for magic. You folded your hands in front of you to appear sterner. 

Mr. Reyes turned to fully face you. He was such a handsome man with something so alluring about him. It was like he had an aura about him. But this was no time to be so soft-hearted. “I was just discussing with this woman how she knew you.”

“And how do you know him, Mrs. Hallow?” You turned your gaze to her. 

She looked conflicted for a moment. “You should be transparent.” Her hand reached for Mr. Reyes’s arm. “It’s only right. My husband trusted me with his secret.”

“You do not know what you speak of.” Mr. Reyes turned to you. “She’s tired and doesn’t know what she says. I knew her long ago.”

“Did you know her husband?” You asked as you stepped further away from the house. You could hear Miss Holly in the house. 

“I did…” 

“Did you know what he was?” The questions started peppering out. “Did you not find it odd that he did not age?” 

Mrs. Hallow moved forward and took your hands. “Come inside. It’s too chilly to be out here.” She took you and moved you across the threshold on the house. 

“I’m not done.” You persisted. 

She was about to reply when her eyes widened as she was deeper inside the house, looking back. You followed her gaze to watch as he entered your house. “You gave him permission to enter…” She whispered. 

“Excuse me? I have not. Please, I have questions.” 

Miss Holly came down the stairs quickly and arrived, not seeming to feel the tension. “Mrs. Hallow, I am so sorry to have heard the news. I hope we can make you feel at home.”She ushered the older woman off to the living room as the carriage driver brought all the bags into the house.

Mr. Reyes came up to you, gloved hands rubbing anxiously together. You pointed your finger at him. “A lot has happened with me recently. I do not know where to even begin but do not come here thinking I am mad. I am not. I just do not know where to start. What has happened is that I’m highly suspicious of people. I have questions and no answers.”

He seemed to be weighing his options. “I am sorry.”

“For what?” You breathed in deeply. “Are you the boogeyman too?” 

“If I was, would you still let me in this house?”

You shivered and cupped your face, your stress piling up inside of you. “I don’t what to know. I don’t want to continue this conversation.”

“My dear.” He looked sympathetic. 

“I do not want to know! I’m tired of knowing things. I think I saw something I shouldn’t have. I stumbled upon something I wish I had not.” The flashes of seeing the creature in the cage came to mind. He had not always looked like that. The smiling face of the man in the portrait was an image that would never cover up the horror of something that looked more dead than alive. Your breathing grew rapid. 

He rushed forward and grabbed you by the shoulders as hysteria bubbled to the surface. He pressed his forehead to yours and started whispering simmering in a language you would never know. Your eyes flickered to his and they were blood red orbs. Everything grew light and airy. 

You did not remember how it exactly happened. You felt like you were watching yourself from inside of yourself. You got through dinner, made idly chatter, watched the others slowly go to their rooms before you were somehow in the parlor with Mr. Reyes sitting beside you. It was as if you regained your senses.

Your whole body jerked before you looked at him, bewildered to the core. “You are a magician! Warlock!”

He seemed to almost laugh. “No, I am just very old. I am sorry I had to do that to you. You were throwing yourself into a fit. I could not watch it continue.”

“You did something to me!” You got up from the couch. “What are you?”

“I think you called me the boogeyman.”

“Is that what you are?”

“No.” Mr. Reyes replied more seriously. “I am…something else. But I am very old and very different from most of them.”

You crossed your arms in front of you. “What is that?”

“Do you remember the man I was speaking about when I discussed my husband?” A third voice entered the conversation. You turned to see the older woman in her nightgown and robe. “Dracula. Vladimir Dracula. Vladimir The Third. The Prince. The ruler.”

“Yes…the men at work have spoken of him. I saw a portrait once but it was very old.” 

“Do you know who he is?” She asked, sneaking closer. You could only shake your head. “I don’t remember what they told me if they did at all. It’s all been so overwhelming.”

“Think of him as the grandfather to modern vampirism. He’s kind of like a god in that sense.” She moved closer before reaching out and point right over your shoulder. “and you gave him permission to enter your house. He ate your food, sat in your furniture, and played nice with your maid.”


	13. Part Thirteen

“You make me sound like a monster.” 

You flipped around to look at him. “You!” You moved towards him, a flare of rage surging through your body. “You are the reason this world has collapsed in on itself! My boss is a monster hunter. His friend is a monster hunter. Everything that is not real is real. A man died within minutes of me speaking to him! He was tortured! They had him in a cage!” 

There was a gasp from behind you. Mr. Reyes did an unnatural way of standing where it looked like he didn’t even bend to get up. He was before you in a flash. “What did you just say? What happened? Who did you see?”

“My husband!” The older woman shrieked. “They had my husband locked up like a dog?”

Mr. Reyes gripped you firmly. “Where?” 

“The bookstore…what are you going to do?” It dawned on you that this information was vital. 

Mr. Reyes exited the room quickly, going for the front door. You followed suit only to stare into the darkness of the night. It loomed back at you with a thousand watchful gazes as if it knew there was action about to take a foot. “I must leave, Mrs. Hallow. We have quite the discussion when I get back.” 

“If you come back.” She murmured. 

You looked back at the older woman with suspicion before running towards the back of the house where you knew father’s studies had sat practically untouched. You went to where you knew Miss Holly had put the gun back and grabbed it. You have never used such a killing machine. It now was heavily in your hand. You clumsily opened it to see she had kept it loaded. 

You made haste as you moved back towards the front of the house to leave. You eyed Mrs. Hallow with a swift study before grabbing your coat. “I have made the mistake of treating you as an elderly woman. This will not continue.” 

She seemed to laugh. “I understand.” 

You marched out of the house and into the night with a loaded weapon with intentions that were so uncertain you had no idea what you would do if you did make it. 

The night air was cold as it sped past your body. You could only hustle so quickly down the cobbled streets. You were no longer scared of muggers or dark alleyways. There was much more to be startled from now.

You turned down the street to the shop to see all the lights from the book store on. The door was cracked open only so slightly. You slid in and called out. “Hello! Is anyone there?” 

There were noises coming from the back. You feared you would have to travel down that staircase and to that horrible place once again. There were times when cowards needed to be brave though. This was one of those moments. 

The books were a blur as you made it inside the office and down the stairs to Hell. “Hello!? Hello!” You called as one hand kept steady on the wall and the other on the gun.

“What are ya doin’ here?” A familiar voice asked in a panic as Jesse met you on the stairs. You had not seen him since ya fled. 

“I have come to warn you! I have made a mistake, I think. I have uncovered something.” 

He gripped you firmly. “You gotta go, darling. Mr. Helsing ain’t acting very pretty right now.” 

You became frantic. “That can not matter right now. I have discovered Dracula here! I told him if what happened beneath this building.” 

“You what?!” He exclaimed, releasing you quickly. “What do ya mean? Why?” 

“I did not think of it. It just came out. I told the wife of the vampire what happened. It was his last wish.” 

“We can’t talk about this. You can’t be here. We will take care of this. You’re in danger though. How do you know Dracula?” 

You bit your lip suddenly, aware of how awkward the situation was now. “I think he may be courting me.” 

Jesse just blinked. The information seemed to soak in finally before he slowly nodded. “Alrightie. You sure got a lot going on. But you can’t talk to Van. He’s highly upset you killed his research subject.” 

You were taken back by that.”Research?! That creature was a being! It had a family! Children! A wife!” 

“It killed people, darling. It was a monster.” 

“You two are the monsters! I saw the way that man looked before he died. He looked nothing like he did. Skin hanging off a corpse, sunken in eyes. You are the monster!” You shoved him back a little. “How dare you make thing so black and white.” You turned around within that narrow staircase the best you could and ran back up the stairs to the bookstore. Tears were burning your eyes. It was all too much. 

You could hear his heavy footsteps behind you. “That ain’t it. You don’t understand!” 

“I think she understands perfectly.” The familiar tone of Gabriel Reyes came from just outside the store door. You looked at him with surprise. 

Jesse stopped moving behind you.”I ain’t never met you before, sir, but I know of you. You aren’t wanted here.” 

“Are you sure?” His gloved hands gripped the doorway. You could hear the wood splinting beneath his grip. “Just invite me in.” 

“Don’t do it,” Jesse whispered from behind you. “He cannot come into this place if he doesn’t have permission.” 

“Permission?” You started to ask your question when the vampire in front of you started speaking again.“I just want to talk. You hurt a very good friend of mine. I just want to talk to the old man Helsing. He’s aging very poorly, isn’t he? What a shame!” 

“You’re a bastard and you’ll always be one, Vladimir!” You jerked your head to see outside the windows into the dark streets where Mr. Helsing stood with a shotgun. You saw the flash of light from the muzzle that was aimed at Gabriel. Your whole body jerked forward as you saw him disappear as the loud kaboom of the gun went off.


	14. Chapter 14

It was within the second that the pellets from the gun spread to murder Gabriel Reyes that a swarm of bats took his place. Jesse McCree knocked you to the ground as those deadly pieces of metal filled the wall behind the two you. 

There was an ever deafening roar that knocked all the windows out of the shops in the area. Glass rained down with a vengeance. Jesse continued to cover you from the dangers. You heard horrendous noises coming from outside. 

You were able to peek from your shelter to see Mr. Helsing spraying bullets once more into the air. A rush of darkness took the older man and silence filled the air for a few moments. Jesse pulled himself off of you and yanked you from the ground. The two of started to flee back towards home before you even registered your feet were moving. 

“This isn’t right, Jesse! This isn’t right!” You yelled over the roar of violence. 

The cowboy lost his hat in all the madness. “Can’t help that now. We just gotta go.” You were about to argue but Elizabeth Hallow stood in the middle of the pathway to home. She walked closer to you but Jesse moved in front with his hands outstretched. “Don’t come no closer, lady.”

“Jesse, would you please move? This is a lady I’m helping.”

She seemed to sniff the air and look at Jesse with a particular gaze. “You seem familiar, boy.”

“As do you.” There was a thickness in the air. 

You looked between the two for a moment before glancing back at Mrs. Hallow. “Jesse, I want to go.”

“Stay behind me.” He murmured, slowly moving to the right. Mrs. Hallow moved as well. “I have no grievance with you, woman.” You could see his hand twitching for the gun in his holster that was safely clipped away. 

“But I think I do with you.” The woman pointed a finger. “There aren’t many cowboys in these parts. I’ve had a lot of friends tell me about a cowboy who reeks of cigars.”

“What’d ya hear?” 

You eyed the old woman as she speaks. “He’s got a mean streak. He’s trying to be a part of something he doesn’t know anything about. He’s got a friend that’s just as mean but twice as hypocritical.”

Something in Jesse’s jaw clenched. “You don’t know nothing, ma’am.”

“I seem to be rubbing the right spot. You’re nothing but a boy. Go back to your gangs. Play war with the humans.”

“Humans?” You questioned. 

Mrs. Hallow smiles softly as you. “Oh, sweetheart. I was married to a creature that was otherworldly. Did you think I would not dabble to?”

“Hag.” Jesse mumbled under his breath. 

Before your eyes, the older woman charged with speed that no woman could possess. It was as if the wind itself hurled her forward like a steam train. Jess shoved you out of the way as the woman changed, turning into a crude monstrous looking woman. You rolled to a stop and sat up only to hear the sound of a revolver off of and two collapses against each other in a heap of limbs. You scurried up onto your feet to run over to them as movement brought the pair to life. The older woman’s form was back to as it was while she was getting rolled over. The cowboy shoved her off and sat up, blood covering the front of his shirt.

In a jerk instinct, you ran over to him and looked for any words. 

“It’s not me. It’s not me.” He said over and over again until you stopped checking his body and looked at his face. He raised his hands to show you that his gun was in his hand. The holster on his hip was unclipped. You looked to your hand, stained with scarlet drops before seeing the blood that was pooling into the cracks of the cobblestone next to you. You shakily got up and backed away as you heard the whistling of the police. Help was finally on the way but how could they find against such otherworldly devices? 

“How?” You whispered, still moving. 

Jesse slowly stood from his spot. “She wasn’t human…”

“That gave you no right!” You yelled at him. 

“She was going to kill me!” 

“Maybe she should have! Think of what you did to her husband!” Your throat felt raw. You turned and fled. 

It was all you could think to do. But else was there? It was all too much. The hot tears were coming down quickly. Your chest hurt. What was left of this world? 

You arrived at your home and flung yourself at your own door with all your night, flinging it open. It slammed against the interior wall as you collapse inside, a tsunami of tears flowing now. Miss Holly came almost immediately in her bed robe and quickly went to your side. 

“Miss! Miss! What has happened? Is that blood?” She started looking you over. 

“Miss Holly? Something terrible has happened all around.” You looked at your hands as she did, suddenly realized the only defense this house had was somewhere lost in a bookstore. 

“What’s gone on? All the guests have disappeared. I don’t know why but I got so tired and decided to go to bed before all the guests had left. What was I thinking?” 

“Do not drive yourself mad over your actions, Miss Holly. We have been played by the devil.” A shaky sob left you. “Something has happened to Mrs. Hallow.” 

“What?” She gripped you. 

A fire siren interrupted your thoughts as the two of you glanced out the front door. It was as if the city itself was on fire. Large clouds of smoke seem to be coming from the marketplace. The whole city must be awake now. 

“There’s no place for monsters to hide, Miss Holly.” You shook as she held onto you. 

“I’m calling the doctor.” She whispered to you as you began to rock back and forth.


	15. Chapter 15

When you spilled every secret you had to Miss Holly about the past few days, you had expected to have her on your side.

From the state of your cell with its barely cushioned four walls and horribly stained floors, it did not end the way you had wanted.

You were perfectly coherent.

Well, you were.

You had broken down since you were in here. Several times left you on the floor, gasping for air and sobbing. Maybe you were insane. Maybe this was perfectly acceptable.

You sat on the floor when your jacket gently keeping your arms in place. You hadn’t meant to fight the men. What else was left here?

You let out a laugh and looked at a wall. What led you here?

Nosiness. You should have kept your head down. You should have kept your nose out of things.

With a forehead pressed against the softness of your wall, you stayed quiet for a while listening to the screaming of the other patients. If the news of the underworld wasn’t found to make you mad, the rest of the people here world.

There was a moment where you didn’t realize you were asleep. The exhaustion of the evening had completely wiped you out. You awoke to the sound of your door opening.

“Wake up, wake up.” A familiar voice whispered.

You opened your weak gaze to meet darkness. It was familiar darkness. “I did not realize it was you until just now.” You murmured. “But now it all comes back as if a spell was broken. I remember everything accurately.”

There was a quick apology whispered in a thousand voices. “We must go.”

“You aren’t really here.” You stared into the darkness.

“No, but I am waiting.”

You pulled yourself from the sleeping position, every bone in your body cracking. You shuffle onto your feet and wobble towards the exit. The dark hallways that have grown more sinister as the night grew came to greet you like an old friend.

“I’m so tired.” You murmured, leaning against the hallway wall. “I can’t go much further…” You stared down to the way that you had been dragged through. A vision of the vampire himself stared back at you. He was ever looming in the darkness like a nightmare.

You pressed your forehead against the cool concrete wall. “A little further.” He whispered, his red eyes glowing.

“I can’t.” You gasped for air. “What if this is not real? Everything that has happened cannot be real. Can it?” You glanced to his form out of the corner of your eye. “You cannot be real.”

“Come outside and I will show you. I will tell you everything. I will make you feel better.”

“You will dam me.” You slowed moved down the hallway. “You will send my soul to hell.”

“I would never.” He whispered into your ear. “You will never see hell.”

You jumped away from a patient that was viciously shaking their cell door. “You are the devil in the flesh.”

“I am not a plague on humanity.”

“There is death in your wake.” You stumbled and rested against the wall. You were so close to Gabriel now.

“There is death in yours as well. It is just a little part of life.”

“What do you mean?”

His form motioned to the walls of the sanitarium. “You aren’t just here because of you told your maid about the evil that lurks beneath.”

You yelled. “Then why?! Am I not mad too?” The patients in every cell started to cause a commotion.

“Because an old woman was shot in a street with a gun that belongs to your father. This same woman was seen entering and leaving your estate.”

Your lower lip quivered for a moment as the brutal memory resurfaced. The fresh trauma of it all shook you to the bone. You stumbled forward, falling through his image and into an exiting hallway. “But I didn’t kill her. Jesse did. He did that. I saw that!”

A growl ripped through the air. “You think that monster hunter actually cares for human life. He’s just a rotten egg that likes to kill but needs a reason to justify it. That boy was running with bad men like me before I even found him. It’s all for one out there. He’s not like Van Helsing.”

You chased after the voice now, following open doors and exit signs. “They’ll kill me for murder.”

“Worse.” He whispered. “They’ll give you a lobotomy.”

“A barely living husk.” You gasped. You started maneuvering through doorways and halls. “What do I do?”

“Escape.”

You burst out into the open world and collapsed onto the wet, dewy ground. It would be dawn soon. You pressed your forehead against the earth as a feeling of being lost seemed overwhelming. A strong hand touched your back gently and you didn’t even more. You knew who it was.

The jacket came off. The slip of your patient dress was too thin to be out here. You shivered until he pulled you close to his body. There was no heat there to welcome you but strong arms were a comfort.

A quiet sob shook your body but you didn’t want the tears to follow. You just hung your head low in a quiet defeat. He held onto you for a while to let you ride out your emotions.

“I can’t go back home.” You finally said, wiggled in his grasp to turn and face him.

“You can’t,” Gabriel whispered, brushing your hair out of your face and wiping things off your cheeks.

“What do I do?” You sniffled, staring at the redness in his eyes.

There was a soft look in his eyes.”I will take care of you. Always.”

“You started our relationship off with lies.”

“What was I suppose to do, sweetheart?” Gabriel made a small laugh. “Hi, My name is Gabriel but a very long time ago I was born as Vladimir. I’m also a vampire.”

The sound of his laugh made a giggle bubble up inside you. “Oh, I don’t know.”

“Please come with me.” He whispered with all the seriousness in the world.

“I will.”


	16. Chapter 16

“I know that…I have a lot of explaining to do.” He said as the carriage was pulled across the countryside of some land you’ve never laid eyes on. 

You lazily glanced over his way, still recovering both mentally and physically from the days past. “You have all the time in the world to explain.” 

“But you do not.” Gabriel Reyes leaned forward in his seat and clasped his hands together. “Time is valuable.” 

“Hardly.” You softly whispered and glanced back out the window to see the gloomy fog rolling with the wind. 

He said silently for a moment. It was hard knowledge to swallow. You sat next to a man that could never die. The hunters thought he was the devil incarnate. He was a beast, a nightmare, and a godless heathen. He was doom everywhere he went. The angel of death that would swallow the world in his own evil. 

To you, you had mixed feelings. You had fallen for him. There was a softness in your heart from the moments that you had with him that had not been tainted. On the other side of these memories, there is blood. A woman who you guess now had not been so mortal was dead. Her husband had been tortured and decided to take his life. Miss Holly had abandoned you. Jesse McCree had left you looking like a murderer. 

And Mr. Helsing? 

“Is he alive?” You asked, “My boss. Is he alive? The last time I saw him was when he was with you. I feel like I saw him sign his death certificate when he pulled the trigger at you.” 

There was a small laugh but he quickly swallowed it. “If I was a lucky man, he would be dead. But that man and I have been in an unbreakable dance since we first met. When one of us thinks the other is dead, we are not. So I feel safe to say even though the town we just left was halfway burnt to the ground and somewhere beneath all the rubble lay an old man, he still breathes.” 

“Why such mayhem? Such chaos?” 

“It follows us. It’s better where I live, where I call home. He’s never tried to take the fight there. It’s different. But when I leave home and travel, that is where the fighting begins.” 

“Can you two not talk? Is there no way to discuss things and be civil?” You looked his way with sadness in your voice. “Is this what my life is doomed to be?” 

“We are set in our ways. He wishes to end people like me. He does not understand that like humans, that we can be good and bad. Nothing is one way or the other. But your life? My dear, your life is just starting. Your eyes will be wide open for the first time in your life. You will find such wonders here.” 

“Will I become like you?” Your hand instinctively went to your throat. “Will I be like Dracula?” 

The red in his eyes bled over the brown. “If you want.” 

“What does that entail?” 

“Many things. You would have to drink blood like all vampires do but if you are a direct sire of mine, a great power will come.” 

“So like you showing up unexpectedly? Like you using some sort of magic on my mind? Being there in person but not really physically?” 

He nodded and sat back up in his chair to get more adjusted. “I…pricked your lip when we kissed that first time. A little of your blood inside me opens up the possibilities of me having more control over you but I also gave you a small drop of my own blood. It leaves us more connected but without the process of the undead.” 

“I did not consent to that. You never asked.” 

Gabriel looked perplexed. “What was I supposed to say? That goddamn monster hunter was lurking over you like a slab of meat. Was I to say ‘Hello? I am Vladimir and a vampire. Do you wish to start the blood pact?’ You’d thought me a mad man!” 

“I still do!” You shook your hands at him as if to wave him away. “It’s so hard to grasp. There is so much!” 

“I’m sorry for the grievance that we’ve all caused..” 

You wrinkled your nose. “Are you or is this another day for you?” 

A small smile crawled across his face. “Would you believe me if I said yes?” 

“I don’t think I would, Mr. Reyes. I’m quite far removed from social norms and have decided at this moment that I no longer care.” You moved forward in your seat to directly look at him. “I can no longer change the past. I have just the future to hold within my hands. I want no more lies. I want no more secrets. There shall be nothing between us but respect and honesty or there will be nothing. Do you understand?” 

“As clearly as I have ever understood anything else in my life.” He reached forehead and took your hands within his. “Only honestly and respect.” 

You nodded as it seemed to be the start of a steady foundation. “Where are we doing?” 

“Transylvania.”


	17. Chapter 17

The dreams were at it again. 

But inside the cold cobblestone walls, you were surprised they weren’t worse. 

You had entered the home of Dracula. The name could off strangely to you. He would never be Dracula to you. 

He would always be Gabriel Reyes. 

But his power seemed stronger here. His domain seemed larger. 

He had ultimate control. 

So as you tossed and turned with dreams mixing with memories, you forced yourself awake and dragged yourself from the softest bed you ever laid into the hard floor. You were left gasping for air. Your fingers curled against the wooden planks as if reaching for your own sanity. 

You were being haunted. 

The memories of death and betrayal sank deeply into your mind. You couldn’t shake it. 

You were left more broken from the past than you’d like to realize. You hadn’t cried this much even after your parents passed away in the accident. 

But you didn’t want anyone to know. It felt like it was a weakness. There could be no sign of that here because of the fact everyone seemed to be so above that. 

The castle was swamped vampires. There was an air of hostility when you first stepped on the grounds but Gabriel made it clear that if anyone hurt you, they would pay with their life. 

You replayed his words in your head as you hugged yourself in your robe as you walked the halls with bare feet. You felt like a thousand eyes were on you. There were voices, music, and candles covering every inch of the giant castle. It was like a constant party. You were thankful that you did not have far to go to get to Gabriel’s room. You were almost beside each other but the rooms were so large that it made such space. 

You knocked on the door quietly before entering. He knew it was you. It was always you. 

You padded your way through his dark room until you were in the back where his bedroom was. The fireplace was cracking as if it spoke another language to the vampire that was slumped into the seat. An ornate glass was in his hand and empty, but stained a faded red. 

You knew what had been in there. 

“Gabriel?” You whispered from the doorway as the shadows danced their sweet dance. 

“Another nightmare?” His voice was low. 

You made your way to his untouched bed and crawled into it, still clutching your robe. “It’s fine. I promise.” 

“Will it ever be?” He whispered more to the fire than to you. 

There was an uncomfortable air between the two of you. You think that he fully believed you would be merry and love every second of being here and with him, instead, you were traumatized and homesick with heartbreak from Miss Holly. 

You spent some time convincing him that it had nothing to do with the small amount of time you had spent with Jesse McCree. 

But it seemed Gabriel Reyes was a jealous man. 

And as all jealous men were, he was mad. 

Not with you. He spent time being mad at himself and then at the hunters, then at the deceased, which became a vicious cycle. 

The two of you began to wallow in your emotions which resulted in the past few weeks of the two of you being as far apart as possible during the day time but as close together during the nights. 

You told him your nightmares weren’t his fault. He felt guilty for causing you grief. Everything was piling up. 

You snuggled into his blankets and stared at the high-backed chair he sat in. “We need to stop doing this.” 

“Being with each other?” 

“No.” You sighed as he always went there. Gabriel thought you didn’t want him. He assumed the hunters had got in your head about him being a monster. You raised your hand up and reached for the canopy above you. “We need to stop being like this. We are drowning. We need to move on.” 

“I’m fine.” 

You frowned. “Then drown.” You rolled over to face away from him and his fireplace to embrace the darkness on the other side. His curtains were pulled so you couldn’t longingly gaze outside to the thick woods. “I want to get better. I want to be happy.” 

Silence greeted you. You assumed he had drunk whatever he did and a lot of it to put him in such a mood. Usually, he was kind of chatty. Maybe it was a bad night for both of you. 

“Remember when you kissed me?” You asked the darkness. “I’d never been happier. I remember being so flushed from it. I hadn’t kissed many before you. Only one man from school. I was giddy.”

You heard movement from the chair. “And our date? I would call it a date now. It was just a small meeting at the time, just a run in with you but now it’s more.” You ran your fingers over the softness of his sheets. “I don’t want to live my life feeling the way I do now. I will overcome this. I will be better. I will be that girl again.” 

“You will never be that girl again.” His voice was just above a murmur. 

You sat up, staring at the chair with a fierceness. “Then I will better! I will be a woman. I will know and never look back again!” You were frustrated, to say the least. “I will not fall for foolish lies.” You said more to yourself than him.

“You’ll make me hate you if you keep this up.” You dragged yourself off the bed and started walking back off. “You’ll be just like dad, keeping secrets. You’ll be just Mr. Helsing, keeping secrets.” You glanced back to stare at him and his fireplace. “Maybe we’ll hate each other, huh?” Tears started filling up in your eyes. 

“I could never…” You watched the man stand up, the glass falling to the floor and rolling across the carpet. “hate the woman I love with all that I am.” Smoke was pouring off his body erratically. 

“Then act like it.” You whispered as the smoke gripped the floor and started dragging itself across the ground to you to engulf your form.


	18. Chapter 18

He’s got your face cupped in his hands as the space between the two of you shrinks. 

The smoke was wrapped you up like a blanket of vines, soft but secure. 

The smell of alcohol was mixed with something else as Gabriel rubbed his face against yours. He whispered things in a language you did not know. His hands roamed from your face to one gathering the hair at the back of your head and one at your throat. His mouth was against your skin in a way that never had been done before. You squirmed against his grip and rubbed the tears out of your eyes. His tongue went up to your throat and you gasped, pushing against his chest as it felt…not wrong but different. 

Your heart was slamming against your ribcage. He pulled you hard against his body which was barely clothed, to begin with. You hadn’t realized he wore only a pair of trousers that hung loose on his hips. Where should you look? What should you hold on to? 

You held your hands up aimlessly as you became more frazzled. The vampire’s mouth found yours and kissed you hard. The two of you kissed for eternity until his tongue took you by surprise when you went for air and explored your mouth. Your tongues clashed together with him leading the experience until he was sucking on your tongue. Noises were muffled by the action but you were definitely making sounds. He pulled away just enough for you to actually breathe, drool dripping between the two of you. 

You were so flustered you didn’t know what to do. He picked you up against his hard body and carried you back to the room you were just in. You looked back at the bed you had just left and stumbled over your words. “I’ve never…” 

“Good.” He plopped you on the bed, interrupting your statement before he buried his face in your nightgown. He inhaled your scent with his fingers quickly removing your robe. 

“What if I can’t do this?” You whispered, sitting up just a bit to look at him. 

He sat on his knees on the floor and dragged your hips to the edge of the bed. His fingers tapped against the sheets. “Just tell me no. All you ever have to do is say no.” 

You looked at him for a moment, seeing into those brown eyes of his. You nodded finally, feeling comfortable with the control you had. You laid back down, feeling the butterflies in your stomach. You had decided in the carriage that this new life wasn’t going to be held back by societal expectations. You were a new age woman! 

Your back suddenly arched off the bed as his tongue dragged over the cloth that covered your most private areas. You began to protest before he stripped you of any extra clothes and yanked the gown up your hips to expose yourself to him. You clenched your legs together tight in embarrassment but he grabbed your ankles and shoved them in the air, exposing your backside to him. He kissed the bottoms of your cheeks, back of your thighs, and everything in between that you couldn’t hide from you. You were hot and fuzzy all over. Honestly, you were a little light headed. All your blood flow was somewhere very different. 

His tongue ran from bottom to top before you felt his fingers spread you open to slide his tongue in. 

This must be what heaven feels like. You gasped for air and gripped the sheets, overwhelmed by the feeling of his tongue doing things to your body that you had no idea possible. You moved your legs out of his grasp on your ankle and spread them open. It felt too good to force yourself to be nervous about it. 

Gabriel buried his face between your legs since you gave him the room before grabbing your hips to have more control. You cried out as something tensed inside your stomach. He wouldn’t let up as it seemed to get bigger and bigger. His mouth moved up to suck on your sensitive flesh with sharp teeth poking at your skin. You were shoving and shaking before your body seemed to crackle alive like fire and give out. 

You were crying for him and collapsed against the sheets but Gabriel did not give up. You were trying to fill your lungs with air as the man stood up between your legs. A single finger spread your lower lips apart and dipped into your core. You felt like you were falling apart. His finger went in and out of your body at a slow pace. You covered your face with your hands as noises fell from your mouth. His free hand rested on your waist with his thumb gently stroking your skin as if to comfort you. 

He sped up his actions and with that, a noise that sounded so vulgar came from your body. It was so wet sounding. You called out for him as another finger was added to your hole. He stilled completely. “I can stop.” Gabriel’s voice was deep and sent a chill down your body. 

“Please don’t.” You refused to look at him as your own voice came out so weak. “I just can’t…I don’t know…”

“It’s okay.” He whispered, petting your stomach. “Just let me take care of you.” 

You shakily nodded and kept your arm rested over your eyes as his fingers started to move again. They rubbed the inside of your walls before spreading apart inside of you. Your hips rose to meet his movements as he started a routine of pleasuring you. You were a shaking mess as Gabriel began to pump his fingers in and out. He curled his fingers just a little bit and something had you seeing stars. You called for him again as your body arched off the bed, craving something. 

A third finger joined and you thought you were weeping from the pleasure. Between the speed and the motion, the tightening in your stomach unraveled again and you were left panting. His fingers left your body and you slowly moved your arm to look at him. 

His eyes were blood red and his fangs were fully extended. You’d never seen him like this, not even in the weeks you’ve been here. He looked at you and crawled over your body to grip your chin in his wet hand. “You are divine.”


	19. Chapter 19

The things between you and your love have started to repair themselves. You are no longer feeling like both of you are walking on eggshells. Wounds are healing. Things are feeling peaceful.

Read more here

Therefore with some fast talking and a little trust, you have been allowed to go to the human village before the castle to look for things. You need to start a life here.

You need a past time.

The carriage wheels roll to a stop at you enter the market of the nearest town. The locals seem a little less than willing to speak to you but you’re a stranger. The market is a little different. The traveling sellers are much more open about speaking to you but it is for a price.

Good thing Gabriel filled your purse full.

The carriage driver helps you bring odds and ins back to the carriage. You have one more spot to check out before you head back towards the mountain hills for the castle that sets high above the valleys.

You wander down the street and back into a store that had caught your eye. It seemed to be a superstitious store with all sorts of things you’ve seen from witchcraft books. The lore was always in a different language but the symbols stayed the same.

You dipped your head in and the bell above you rang. There was a shuffling of feet from the back. You entered the store with a soft greeting. A large man or what looked like a man came down the aisle with a hat fulled down to conceal his face. You took no interest in him other than noticing his unusual size before backing up to make room. Once he passed, you noticed a woman that felt familiar to you. She was directly behind him in almost a similar fashion of being very covered with a hat hiding her face.

You did take note of the pale color of her hair. She passed you before jerking her head up almost as if sensing something.

The two of you locked eyes for a very brief moment before time itself felt like it slowed down.

A red glow.

Red eyes.

“You-“ She whispered and you sidestepped her large companion, cutting him off from the exit.

“You’ll have to excuse me.” You murmured before slipping out inside in the streets.

The sounds of church bells filled the air. The streets started to get a little more crowded.

“Wait!” Her voice yelled over the bells.

You turned to see her once more. A man came up behind her from deeper within the shop.

You knew that man too well and you could see the woman concealing herself even more as the town seemed to start coming alive.

“Wait!” His southern accent made your guts twists.

You turned to flee. What else could you do? It was like bile creeping up from your throat. The carriage was in sight.

A bullet rang through the air. There were gasps and screams from the people around. Everyone ducked down. You glanced back to see the woman with her gloved hand raised to the heavens and smoke curling from the end of a rifle.

Jesse McCree shoved her to the side and was making angry gestures. Everyone scattered. The bells kept ringing.

You made your way back to the carriage before looking back again. The large man in company with the woman was hurling towards you. You yelled for the driver to go and he did.

Not before you heard the loudest gunshot in your life. You looked back outside the window to see the large man just standing in the middle of the streets. A hole was blown through his shirt but nothing more.

He was no man.

The shininess of metal was sparkling in the sunlight. A creature of screws and bolts stood before you, getting smaller and smaller as the carriage hurled itself off into the distance.

You smacked the back of your seat and hid your face in the hands. Nowhere was safe, was it?

Not in this godless land.

The ride back to the castle was as peaceful as you could get. But as you ran up the stairs and down the hallways to Gabriel’s room, you burst through and into the deeper parts of his quarters.

You passed his bed and went to the torches that hung on the walls before pulling one. The secret door that pulled inward from the wall to reveal a passageway that was too slow for your comfort. You scurried back down what felt like years of stares into the coldest of places. Your shoes made soft sounds against cobble flooring until you found your past the maze of corridors to the largest coffin that you may ever see in your lifetime.

You tugged on the lid until it bugged in the slightest and pounded your small fists against the hardtop. “Wake up! Wake up!”

The top of the coffin scrapped heavily as it slid slowly to the side that you were not on until it hid the floor with a heavy thud.

The vampire slowly rose from his slumber with longer clawed hands curling around the edges of the coffin. He turned to see you with the brightest red eyes. A low snarl dropped from a curling lip. You stepped on your tippy-toes and cupped his face to kiss that angry face. “Gabriel, please pay attention. They are here.”

“Who?” The deep voice that unfolded from inside the man before you did not sound human.

“The hunters.” You gripped his hands and sat back down on the flat on your feet. “In the village.”

“Who?” His voice shook the entire area around the two of you.

“A creature of the likeness that I cannot even comprehend. It was not human. Neither flesh nor blood. A woman that I have seen before back home. But Gabriel, she looks like you. Not that I know, she looks like your kind!”

“Anyone else?” The animal in the man before you seemed to slowly be receding.

You ran your thumbs over his hands. You did not wish to say his name but he held no allegiance to you. “Jesse McCree.”


End file.
